


How Tezcatlipoca got disowned.

by Tezca



Series: Invalid Gods AU verse [2]
Category: Aztec Religion
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 23:12:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tezcatlipoca recalls what happened during the final battle of the Texan Revolution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Tezcatlipoca got disowned.

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the same verse as Reunion.

Some time passed and Quetzal became used to the idea that everyone in the pantheon except Tezcatlipoca disowned him. That would be the truth if Quetzal was more like Paul and his brother who just doesn’t give a shit about those things, Just shrugging and flipping the bird in response instead of having a breakdown.

No, truth was Quetzalcoatl mostly became used to the idea, and it certainly helped that taking drugs and drinking numbed the pain. He would still cry over the fact from time to time though thankfully those moments are becoming fewer and fewer in between. Whenever he feels the emotions coming now, he would just go grab a beer and start drinking.

Another fact to note is that now they live in an apartment in Seattle due to getting complaints from their neighbors in their old place, having just settled in and immediately started their habits again.

“So tomorrow at your fish place at Pikes?...Ok got it and yes I still got the money for the payment for last month.” Paul said into the phone before hanging up. He was talking to their drug dealer who thankfully is known as one of the more honest drug dealers, never having the prices be too high for his clients and doesn’t off anyone who can’t make the payments. He just simply lets them go. 

“Drug dealer I assume Avery?” Tezcatlipoca said as he walked into the living room.

“Yeah. He also said you and Quetzal can work for him starting tomorrow and he also wants the payment too.” He replied while Tezca nodded, Quetzal meanwhile was finishing unpacking some of the things in his room, It was decided that Tezca and Paul would share a room and Quetzal would have the other one to himself. 

Soon though Quetzal came out holding a box with a few medals inside, he knew it was his brother’s and that he fought in a few wars, but he didn’t really realized he’d gotten medals from them or at least just one. “I must’ve picked up your box with your war medals by mistake dear brother…” He said, walking up and handing it over while sitting down.

Tezcatlipoca would’ve made a quip but he got hit with a sense of pride, as he always does whenever he sees his medals.under the glass top. It was definitely a fitting display of his abilities and prowess as a war god, 

“Every one of these also represents how I pissed off our brethren at each battle.” Tezca started as he looked at Quetzal then back at the case and pointing to a couple of medals near the top, “These two medals I got for my service in the Texan Revolution and the Battle of San Jacinto.”

“He was the one that came up with the idea for the surprise attack and royally pissed off Huitzil in the process.” Paul added, chuckling.

Tezca smiled at that, he knew Quetzal has to hear the more detailed version, "Yeah I remember...it was delicious watching his reaction as I tricked him into thinking I was going to two time the Texans, but it was nothing but a distraction. A mere setup for a surprise attack on General Left Handed Birdbrain and his army that led us to victory!”  
\-------------------------

It was only something General Houston and a couple of others only knew as he thought him understanding would be crucial to knowing exactly what weaknesses Huitzilopochtli had. Plus it was another way to spite him, that was knowing Huitzil was posing as General Lopez of Santa Anna for the Mexican army.

The fact that Tezcatlipoca was an Aztec god fighting for the Texan side was pretty much a known fact to most of the unit he was assigned too as well as the general. It was to be expected an act of rebellion to his pantheon, as his godmates made it a rule that if one of them should want to mingle with human affairs and take part in them, they would have to assume another name and blend in as human pretty much.

It was April 21 1836, the day of what would be the final battle in the fight for Texan independence, and one of the other soldier had scouted ahead and discovered the Mexican army resting a few miles away. 

Tezcatlipoca was currently in the tent with a couple of other people as well as the general, He was considered a Lieutenant Colony due to his status as a war god and past experiences. He had told General Houston back in October that he didn’t have to worry about him taking over as general or pulling any kind of godly shit on him.

“Given my personal reasons for joining this war, and as you know now my war god status...I only request the respected title of lieutenant colonel General.” Tezca explained one fall day, standing as how a soldier should.

General Houston thought it over for a minute, Tezca knew that over the week prior there were rumors that he was an Aztec god and he was summoned to explain himself pretty much. That discussion had led him to admitting, talking about his reasons for being in the open like that and then asking. 

“Alright, I don’t want to show any kind of disrespect to someone like you, and you said you had lots of experience fighting in battles?”

“Yes sir, I can even do some demonstrations if you’d like.” Tezca replied. He was being more diplomatic than normal due to the payoff of rubbing the fact in Huitzil’s face for years to come being greater in the long run. Plus with him fighting with them, he had a feeling they would win the battle.

“Ok, that sounds fair, Mr. Tezcatlipoca.”

And now 6 months later he found himself in a meeting and listening to the plans already being suggested. They all knew General Lopez knew about their camp, but most of them didn’t know that it was a front for Huitzil, and if there was anything he knew about his other brother, it was like he’d taken to doing afternoon siestas.

Tezcatlipoca then stood up and started speaking, “I have an idea, I propose we do a surprise attack, as you three know General Lopez is really just a cover for the patron god of the Mexica, Huitzilopochtli..” Tezca did had to mentally restrain from adding the descriptive word stupid as he faced the others, “And knowing him for a long time gives me the advantage of telling you guys his weakness so we may use them to our advantage…”

He then took out the mirror that he still wore underneath his uniform as he was speaking, “May I General?” He said, implying permission to use his mirror as a visual aid and to continue speaking.

“Go ahead, I would like to hear more.”

Tezca nodded thanks and waved his hand over the mirror to show the Mexican army settling down to rest. Huitzilopochtli was secretly standing guard, “My brother likes to take a siesta, only when he isn’t working though. That’s why you can see him here standing guard while the rest of his men are sleeping. I suggest I ride over and pretend to betray you, that’ll lure him into a false sense of hope while you three wait around the camp with the troops hiding off in the distance hidden from sight.”

Tezca then waved some more to show the locations of good hiding spots around the camp before pointing to each of the men, “You and group can go here, your group here and General Houston, you and your group can hide here right in the middle…”

“Alright, but wouldn’t Huitzil see right through your facade? Seeing how you told us he is also a god…” Came the voice of concern from General Houston.

“You do have a point General…” The god was confident in his abilities, after all he was a master of trickery, but he knew that Huitzil would logically question his motives or agenda given who he was and that Huitzil knew him long enough to do so. 

“I suggest I pretend to be taken captive, that way your brother will be more convinced…”

A grin was forming on Tezca’s face as he was enjoying this plan more and more, This would definitely piss off that hummingbird loving mama’s boy and strike him hard emotionally speaking, “And he'll be really taken off guard...and he’ll most likely taunt about it in your face and want you to say something so that would be the perfect opportunity to sound off the cue word for attack.”

“It’ll have to be a good, distinctive cue word…”

Tezca though for a second before deciding on just the Nahault word for attack, it would one, be a different enough word to let the troops know to charge into battle, and two would also let Huitzil know too late that he’d been had, “I got it! Calacahiua...thats the Nahuatl word for attack.” 

The other men agreed to it and soon Tezca found himself getting reading to start the ruse and admittedly taking a deep breath. Even though he had done this kind of stuff before, he was still a bit worried that his brother was going to see through his ruse. But there was a slim chance of that happening since how much of an idiot Huitzil still was.

If he was going up against his brother, that would be a whole entire different story as he would see right through his tricks. Luckily that wasn’t the case, Quetzal was pretty much the reason why he was in this war and actively pissing off the Aztec pantheon as much as possible, “Alright now just keep your hands still behind you back and…” Tezca looked out towards the camp and saw General Lopez aka Huitzil with his back towards them.

Tezca then turned back to General Houston(who was on a horse) and whispered, “Do some labored breathing like you’ve been punched a bit, that may help.” The two wanted their side to win for different reasons. He also didn’t give a fuck that this incident would probably cement him in the disowned god of the Aztecs hall of fame, 

Tezca took another breath, grabbed the reins and started walking with his hands up. He easily slipped into the flow of the ruse, bantering back and forth in Nahuatl with Huitzil. This was going go well and his brother was buying it completely! The words would coming out smoothly as it always did. He could smell the victory in the air already, but of course the actual battle has to happened.

“....and what do you have to say to this oh great Texan general?” Huitzil said mockingly to the general on the horse.

“Oh nothing to be honest except...calacahiua!” He shouted, whipped out his gun and Tezca echoed the word, alerting the hidden army to rise up and charge towards the Mexican army. Tezca threw his rifle to General Houston before rounding back and punching a surprised Huitzil in the face.

Huitzil recovered and glared at Tezca, his eyes boiling with anger and yelling at him in Nahuatl, “You!...I have no word for manipulating me like that! I guess you are more like your brother than I realized!”

Tezca just shrugged and shot back in a snide tone of voice, “I know and I’m relishing this moment for all eternity Left Handed Featherbrain…” He then tackled him to the ground and they started fighting. 

It didn’t help Huitzil’s morale when he was capture as a POW some time later and by Tezca no less. He tied him up and called over a private to help him with transporting him, “Hey Lambert I need help walking him.”

“Sure thing Colonel Tezcatlipoca.” It definitely felt good to him to hear the title before his name and the subsequent reaction on Huitzil’s face.

Huitzil didn’t get a chance to yell at him until a hour later and Tezca came to see the prisoners. Of course he was still speaking in their native tongue, “How the hell dare you betray your pantheon and your country!”

Tezca just rolled his eyes, “Geez I didn’t realize we had an obligation to fight on the side of Mexico.,,

“You are an Aztec god! Not a Texan one!” 

Tezca actually let out a laugh at that, “Of course I’m not, brilliant observation there. I fight on whatever side that would suit my agenda the most.” Tezca said back in an almost nonchalant way, which was just making his brother even madder, 

“You killed some of the Aztec descendents!” Huitzil was standing right up to his face with his hands still tied up.

“So? Not like I have before,” He put on a trollish grin,

“Tezcatlipoca! Do you seriously want to go the way of your traitorous brother!”

“Actually yes! Yes I do Huitzilopochtli! In fact I dare you to do the same to me as you did to Quetzalcoatl!” Tezca yelled back at him, the emotions from that day coming back up to the surface again. 

“I can get Ometeotl to give you another chance.” Huitzil said, but was just met with an angry stare.

“No and it seems like you have to be told again that I renounce my status as a member of the Aztec pantheon the day Mother announced the same for my brother! You think I would really give a shit if I was considered an invalid, rogue god that belongs to not one pantheon? I would welcome that verdict.” And with that Tezca left.

Jump 12 years later and Tezcatlipoca found himself on trial back at the pantheon for his acts in the Mexican-American, on charges of treason to the Aztec gods and its people. He had a feeling this day was coming and to him, it couldn’t come fast enough. 

It was near the end of the trial and all that was left was to hear the verdict. Ometeotl had come out after conversing with some of the other gods, “It give me great pain and sorrow to be giving this verdict to not one, but two of my sons...Tezcatlipoca you are hereby disowned from this pantheon! You will keep your powers, but you are no longer to be considered an Aztec god and you are never to be allowed to step foot in here or Mictlan for all eternity and any proceeding ages!”

“Great! Hahaha I’ve been dreaming of this moment for years” Tezca said with a grin, having done what he wanted to happen, “And for my parting words, I have only one thing to say,,,” He then raised both middle fingers as he yelled, “Adios fuckers!”  
\-------------------------

“Wow, that is some story,” Quetzal said, still surprised that his brother did all that for him. He figured he wouldn’t care enough to defend him and then to go on and get himself the same punishment as he did. “I’m also guessing you’re considered some kind of hero in Texas?” He chuckled.

“Yeah, and the governors of Texas are usually briefed about my case come every time the state gets a new one. And some have jokingly referred to me as Texas’s unofficial patron war god and as per my ego...I wear that distinction with pride!” 

Quetzal and Paul chuckled, that sounded like something he would say. It did also help for him to know that his brother was now in the same boat as he was, two rogue gods that used to be part of the Aztec pantheon.


End file.
